A New Life
by AnotherAWriter
Summary: Set after the Black Wings, Dark and Krad are sealed. Both tamers are free. But Satoshi is experiencing...
1. Chapter 1

Title: A New Life

Anime D.N. Angel Rated: K+ English Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance & Friendship Characters: Daisuke N., Satoshi H., Risa H., Riku H. Words: Written: 04-10-15 Published: Updated: Chapter 2 (04-13-15)

Disclaimer: I don't own D.N. Angel its Plots Characters etc... I if did then …. But that doesn't mean I can't create my own anime.

Licence: All of my content, fiction works are Licenced under **CC BY-NC 4.0**

 **Chapter 1**

 **PoV Satoshi Hikari Hiwatari**

 _It's been seven days since that day, the day when we got our curses sealed or removed... the day since my ancestors art was sealed, the day since my so called step-father died, and the day since the thoughts of my dark past became to plague me, it is a nightmare._

 _I started having nightmares... nightmare of my dark past after living as he (Daisuke) suggested. I don't know if I should thank him for saving me... I am now alone in the place where the second hand of time was used to be... the police has appointed a new chief but I'm still the commander. Well I need a job though they tried to convince me to take a vacation after the events... but I refused however they said that I will be informed when something happens again, so it is still a vacation._

 _I am the last remnant of the Hikari family perhaps I should give thank the Niwa family my family's nemesis for removing both of our curses, Krad & Dark. And all of the other artworks my ancestors have created..._

 _After the incident things came back to normal, there are no more quakes the sea line returned back and the government began reconstructing the Azumano Museum as well as the place where the Second Hand of Time where a win_ _d_ _mill is also located, no one realised that..., I am standing on this construction site... Even Daisuke he returned to his old self, his clumsy old self he always visits me but not in these past days. He still knows how to pick locks so you can't hide from him. However, I didn't returned normal my nightmares became so powerful as if they are trying to kill me, so I never tried to sleep. I neither ate for days... School opens or resumes tomorrow and I am not sure if I will go for it..._

 _Then I heard a distant voice and footsteps approaching fast..._

"Don't do it! Satoshi! Don't!" _I heard Daisuke's voice, he's running towards me with a worried face. He might have thought that I'm going to jump and fall to my death down to the construction grounds._ (A/N: It is a construction site near the sea so there are many warnings and you know...)

 _My feet lost their energies and I almost fall to the sea, but then Daisuke grabbed my hand and pulled me back up._ "I'm sorry Daisuke, I didn't mean to." _We finally saw each other again._

 _We sat on the new empty seat near to the construction and he brought some snacks or no he brought two lunches. We ate it and I began to explain to him on what I'm experiencing. He listened to me, anything I say to him. Whenever I am with him I can feel that my body recovering from its wounds, not physical but mental pain... starts to dissipate._

 _After hours of talking, laughing, walking and even painting. The day is coming to an end. It is now almost twilight, Daisuke walked with me to my mansion. He asked me if I want to sleepover in their house, saying that it can be a way to make my nightmares less or to eradicate them all. So I agreed and started to pack my things for the night then we walked to their house. I have noticed before that Daisuke's mother may not like me when around Daisuke but his father agreed to visit him when he had the cold._

 _After walking a little far, it is already six in the evening. We finally arrived to their house. Upon entering we were greeted by Towa-chan the Eternal Instruction a work of my ancestors. Atleast they've found a way to make use of her or it. We ate dinner along with his family without asking anything to Daisuke and me they are just staring at me. Then Daisuke and I went to his room's balcony where you can see the Harada sisters house, he looked at it even have a telescope. I think he misses Riku because the last time they met is when the Dark and Krad was sealed. And I, think I misses Risa too... Whenever my feelings act upon themselves I transform to Krad but now, he's not here anymore so I don't have to hide my feelings anymore?...We returned inside and starts to arrange our things, he's prepairing his school bag for tomorrow. The silence broke when.._

"Satoshi, May I ask you something?" He's still working with his school bag...

"What is it? Daisuke" I replied.

"Are you going back to our school?"

"I'm not sure Daisuke" I looked to the ground. _With this condition I may not be able to concentrate on the class. Well, I've already finished school though but still want to feel a normal school life._

"Please go to school, Satoshi" He said looking at me. Finished packing up his things and prep things for sleeping.

"We just need to pack up your things tomorrow." he said. _I made up my mind that if the solution to my problem is him then I just need to be with him always until this is resolved. I'm going to school tomorrow._

"Umm... Okay I will attend school tomorrow, Daisuke." _I said, making him cheerful again._

"I think that it might help me to resolve my problems if I am near you..." _I finished._

 _With that we prepared to go to sleep, he brushed his teeth and washed his face, and I did the same. After that he offered me to sleep in his bed and he will sleep on the couch, but I said I will sleep on the couch and he in his bed._

 _DREAM/Nightmare_

 _{_

" _Satoshi! Please Stop! Stop it! No... Ahh" I pierced my sword onto his skin, as he screamed in pain._

" _I'm not Satoshi! I am Krad!" Then I finished him off._

 _}_

 _END_

"Satoshi! Satoshi Wake Up! Wake Up!" _I heard Daisuke's voice as he wiggle / shake me to wake me up from the nightmare. I widely opened my eyes, I am panting may be because of that nightmare. Tears dropped from his face then he hugged me tight._

"I thought I'm going to lose you again." _He's now crying._

"Are you okay?... You we're talking while sleeping then you're also moving or fighting..." _H_ _i_ _s tears making my cloth wet. He hugged me until he_ _calmed_ _down._ _But this time my tears are going down to my face without even knowing._

"I-I'm s-sory D-Daisuke, b-but I-I h-had a-a n-nightmare and I... k-killed y-you!..." _Tears are flowing away from my face while he stared at me, trying to understand what I'm saying._

 _The time is about three fifty in the morning. He decided to make me sleep with him in his bed as it can hold up to two person, so he can wake me up if another nightmare attacks. I don't want to sleep again so I just faked it, but he always noticed._

"Daisuke go back to sleep. I don't want you to miss your sleep because of me, and it is the opening of the school tomorrow-.." _I tried to say but he cut me off._

"You're not an inconvenience to me, you need to sleep too Satoshi. So please let's go to sleep." _He said, then we drifted back to sleep without realising. Until an alarm sounded and we woke up it is now seven o' clock. I didn't have any nightmare anymore, maybe Daisuke's aura keeps them away._

"Good Morning, Satoshi" _Daisuke's face is smiling at me. So I smiled him back._

"Good Morning, Daisuke" _I said._

"Let's go for our breakfast, umm. If you want to, take a bath before we leave." _He said, I remember I brought extra clothes for the sleep-over and then we went down for breakfast. After eating breakfast I took a bath and he did after me and went to the balcony until he finished bathing._

 _After that we went to my step-father's mansion and I prepared my school things. Then we rushed to go to school. Well, he died so that leaves me alone. I don't know if I will be transferred to the orphanage it is because I'm still below nineteen to take care of myself but I think I can take care of myself._

 _U_ _pon arriving at school, Daisuke was greeted by Takeshi and almost strangling him._

"Oi, Daisuke? How are you my friend. They said that Dark and White Dark are dead and there will be no thefts again. Maybe we should wait after forty years again." _He said._

 _After that Riku greeted him, oh right they kissed after the battle. They both blushed and talked to each other. Risa then greeted me, we both looked away when Daisuke and Riku kissed. I overheard that Risa doesn't like guys with glasses, so I'm glad that I don't need my glasses anymore. Does it mean that Risa likes me now not Dark? Wait what am I thinking..._

"Satoshi, Are you okay?" _She asked, I don't know what she meant by that, but I noticed that I'm just staring at her. Making her blush._

"You're not wearing your glasses this and that time. Does it help you to see more clearly?" _She finished looking at my_ _sky blue_ _eyes._

"No, it's only an accessory so I don't think I need it anymore." _I said, then the teacher came. So we went back to our respective seats and the class started. The first period is Biology and the topic is about sexuality the plants and animals then the human sexuality. Many of the students are blushing_ _because_ _of the topic even Daisuke and Risa. I don't even know if they are all listening to the discussion or just fantasizing about something... The next one is Mathematics it is Algebra, so most of the class is sleeping so the teacher decided to call someone to answer a problem on the board and luckily Daisuke is called. He's trying hard to answer a problem on the board. The next one is Takeshi, but he's sleeping soundly so the teacher shouted his name and the entire class woke. After that the bell rang_ _(lunch time)_ _so everyone rushed towards the exit._ _I heard Daisuke is being dragged away by Riku to join their lunch and Risa offered me too so I joined them. Like a date..._

"Hiwatari, can you please taste my lunch?" _She said and I'm not shocked I expected it._

"Umm, yeah. It's fine" _All I said. I hope this time its good because Daisuke told me that when she was offered a lunch by Risa it taste like ….. She_ _spoon fed_ _me and I heard other girls gossip about the four of us. Hearing them say,_ "I'm so jealous about the four of them.. I'm jealous about Riku she has Daisuke... No I'm jealous about Risa, she said she like Dark but she likes Hiwatari now."

 _Surprisingly Risa's lunch taste good and I felt that I regain my energy. Then the bell rang prompting us to go back to our room._

"Thank You Risa, the food taste great." _I gestured her with a warm smile making her blush._

"You're welcome Hiwatari." _She said._

"Please call me Satoshi, If that's fine with you. Risa" _I said her blush became redder._ _Now that Krad is sealed I can stop pretending to be cold._

"Umm, that's okay Satoshi. Let's go back to the room." _She said, taking my hand as Daisuke took Riku's hand and we walked to our room. Oh, we forgot that the class is English Literature and our teacher let us practice the play for the school festival._

"Oi, Daisuke we still need to to practice for the play. Come on get you're costume from the girls, you to Hiwatari." _W_ _e're about to go to get dressed when Daisuke pulled out a burned copy of the Ice and Dark._

"Did you know?" _Daisuke pulled out the book._

"Hey what is this Daisuke?" _Takeshi asked._

"It is the true story of the 'Ice and Snow'" _he said, opening the cover._

"Let me narrate the story to all of you." _He prepared himself to tell the true story._

"Long time ago there was three friends, they are Freedert, Elliot and Kyle... Freedert and Elliot promised each other that they will be together forever. But they didn't know that Kyle was jealous of them. Then, there was a war. Elliot is forced to fight for their own village. Freedert gave a sword to Elliot before he left. So he left a duty for Kyle to take care of Freedert. But Kyle is so jealous that he is out of his mind, he made an evil wish to an artwork the Second Hand of Time, it is what they call a time protector. He wished to kill Elliot to have Freedert for himself. Then an arrow hit Elliot's back with the shape of a Second Hand of a clock. Upon hearing this Freedert went to the artwork and wished to give her time to Elliot's. Elliot lives he woke up and noticed that his blood became the rose petals who's Freedert's favorite. Kyle didn't realised that will happen so he went away, when Elliot came back he saw Freedert's tomb. He went to the Second Hand of Time and said.

"I am still alive because of her, so I shall return her my time." After that he stabbed himself with the sword that is given by Freedert.

"Kyle wrote the story, then after that he died, he just showed his repentance to the world. But after the cultural revolution the story was revised completely. This is only the last known original copy." He took a deep breath.

"That is the truth." _Then he closed the book, everyone is staring at him._

"Wow, looks like a very sad story of hate." _Takashi spoke, while almost all of the girls cried after hearing that story. "We should use this as another reference material, we need to edit the script!" Takashi shouted. So we postponed the play until Takeshi edit the script._

 _A_ _fter that the class continued, till the bell_ _rang. Meaning_ _its the end of school day. We walked toward our home, Riku used her bike while Risa walked. We went to their house to take a break and parted our ways. Leaving Daisuke and Me._

"Satoshi, do you want me to walk you home?" _He asked._

 __"No, I don't need you to walk me home. I think I can do it alone." _I said._

"Daisuke, why are you wasting your time for me? Before the incident I almost tried to kill you and yet you still treat me as your friend. There are countless times where I'm a threat and put you in danger..." _He cut me off._

"It's not that! You're mistaken, I'm your best friend. And best friends don't leave each others side. I know that you're now alone, having no family at least I want you to experience having friends and family." _He finished._

"Daisuke, we may not see each other again.." _I started looking at the ground._

"You see I have no other family members and my step-father has died. So I might be thrown in to an orphanage. What I fear is that I may never see Risa or You again." _I finished, and didn't noticed that tears flowing out of my face._

"Don't say that Satoshi!" _He started to get annoyed, he hugged me again._

"I'll find a way so we'll never be apart again!" _He said, he's crying again. After that we parted ways._

"Goodbye Daisuke" _I said silently, watching him from afar._


	2. Chapter 2

Date Written: 04-13-15

 **Chapter 2**

I arrived home just in time for dinner.

"What's the matter Daisuke? You look down today" My grandpa said, while eating dinner.

"Umm, I am just worried about Satoshi. That's all.." I said but just looking at the food I am eating.

"I told you to stay away from him Dai-chan" Mom said.

"Ehh.. Mom, he already went here twice."

"Yeah and see what happens..."

Last time he went to our house all the traps are on and my room is heavily surveillanced.

"Mom, you worry too much... It's not like he's gonna hurt me.."

"Hikari's are the enemy of Niwa's, you must remember that.."

"I know Mom but he's alone now and the curse of the Black Winds are gone, I mean Dark and Krad."

"Well, yeah. You're right Dai-chan... But I still feel uneasy when you're around him."

"Okay, umm... Let me get this straight. Mom, Dad, Grandpa, Wiz... I-I want us to adopt him.!." I said loud and glared to all of them, they almost choke.

"W-WHAT!?" They all replied, well except for Wiz which is "KYU!?"

"Daisuke! Are you sure? Are you out of your mind? You want to adopt him as your brother. But he's a HIKARI" Granpda complained or asked?.

"I'm sure, he's all alone now and the curse is broken so... If we don't adopt him he may be thrown into an orphanage. So umm... What do you guys think?" I looked at them my face is like "Either Agree or Die"!

"Well you have point but let us think about it. Give us until tomorrow afternoon, after you come home it will be decided then." Then they left their foods and talked to a corner, leaving me behind. With/Wiz also joined them.

I went back to my room and sat, thinking about the script of the play (Takeshi said that we change the script or he will) or about Satoshi on what's he doing now. Then the telephone begin to ring so I answered it quickly.

"Hello?" I asked.

"DAISUKE! Hey! It's me Takeshi, I'm going to change the script some of it and the title of the play and also Satoshi's role. Okay here goes nothing. Elliot's role will be changed to Dark so the title of the play will be changed to 'Ice and Dark'. But don't worry you're still Freedert so I'm going to give you the modification of the script tomorrow so sleep tight and Goodnight! Bye! -" He hung up the phone not even letting me speak.

I remebered that I'm almost done memorizing the actions and the script then he's just going to change it... But my mind is also stuck on Satoshi and Riku, I want to their places but it is already night. So I just have to wait for tomorrow. I did my sleep routines and sleep.

 _ **All PoV**_

Azumano Junior High

7 am

Daisuke rushed towards the gate of his school, but the bell already rang so he rushed to their classroom. Atleast the teacher is not yet there, so he arrived sweating heavily. Then he was about to approach Satoshi but the teacher arrived and started the class.

"Ding-dong! Ding-Dong! Ding-Dong!" The bell rang marking the lunch break, Satoshi is approaching him.

"Hey, Daisuke do you want to eat again at the rooftop?" Sathoshi looked at Daisuke's Ruby eyes. He nodded and brought his lunch to the rooftop.

They began to open and eat their lunch when..

"Daisuke! Satoshi!" Riku called them as she and her little twin sister Risa with their lunch running towards them.

"Well were only here to eat lunch. And umm... what are you two doing here?" Daisuke happily asked, looking at Riku's red eyes.

"We're looking for you two , Takeshi said that the entire afternoon classes has been cancelled, for only us to practice the Ice and Dark..." Riku answered. Sitting on a chair facing Daisuke. {A/N: I forgot to explain the Rooftop of their school has one table and about four seats. It is for the construction workers but they left it there after completing the construction of the school.}

"Okay then, but for know I think we should enjoy our lunches." Daisuke said.

Risa sat on the other chair that is facing Satoshi, she opened her lunch and another one maybe prepared if for Satoshi.

"Umm... Satoshi would you like to share my lunch you?" Risa asked as they see each other blush.

Satoshi looked at her eyes, seeing a blush on Risa's face. Then he spoke, "It's fine actually am looking forward on sharing out lunches" the he gazed at Daisuke and Riku, "Daisuke, Riku".

"We're fine with that." Daisuke and Riku spoke at the same time. They really look good as a couple.

Then after that they ate their lunches and shared it with one another. Risa took a spoonful of food to Satoshi's mouth. Then they all finished eating their lunches then got back to their room. The entire afternoon class has been suspended because of a faculty meeting for the field trip and the school festival. Yes, that's right there will be another field trip. The Azumano Junior High is really an expensive school... Riku and Risa went to their friends that leaves Daisuke and Satoshi alone walking to their room.

After getting back to their room, the tables and chairs are on the wall sides and the blackboard it says, "Ice and Dark". The cast their other classmates were rehearsing while the other were prepairing the costume for Daisuke and Satoshi.

"Oi, Daisuke, Satoshi we gotta practice now change your clothes. Go to the dressing room now, there's no time to waste!" Takeshi said holding the script on his hands yelling at the girls now, however he's still dressed as a girl.

With that Daisuke and Satoshi were pushed or dragged by the girls to the dressing room and changed clothes. The girls put the make ups and voila. Daisuke now looks again as Freedert while Satoshi really look like Dark. Daisuke remembered that Dark is no longer in his body so he felt sad. But then the rehearsal continued with the modified script.

Azumano Jr. High

Time: 4:30 pm

"Ding-dong! Ding-dong! Ding-dong!"

"All right that's it for today! Rehearsal's over!" Takeshi shouted.

Everyone prepared to leave, Daisuke and Satoshi changed back to their previous clothes.

Then they left the room, the Harada twins left earlier than them. They have a very important appointment of something.

 **Daisuke's PoV**

Were now walking away from the Azumano Jr. Hig with Satoshi not saying a word. Until, I broke the silence.

"Satoshi, uumm..Are you mad at me?" He asked his blue haired best friend.

"What? Why would I be angry with you?" Satoshi stopped walking and looked at he's red haired best friend.

"Oh, umm this is just me I'm just used to not saying anything on anybody..." He replied.

"Umm, How are you today? Satoshi?"

"I'm fine"

"What's the matter Daisuke you seem like distracted? Is something bothering you?" Daisuke looked at the ground and spoke.

"I told my family that I want them to adopt you... And they said they'll think about it." Daisuke looked back at his friend.

"What?! Why?" He asked shocked.

"It's because you will never be alone again and I don't like you ending up in some orphanage or something." Daisuke replied, he touched and held Satoshi's hand after saying that.

Then Satoshi hugged Daisuke, "Thank You Daisuke. I don't want to feel alone again. I'm afraid that those nightmares may come back if I am not with you..." After a while he let go of me and we started to walk again.

"Satoshi, I don't still know if my parents agree with me. They said they would think about It and I will know their decision today."

"Well, whatever it is. I accept it and you also need to accept it too." Satoshi looked at me.

"So until then let's see each other tomorrow. So goodbye Daisuke." He said as we waved goodbye to each other and went to our paths.

"Goodbye." I said and waved back as I hurried my way back home.

Niwa Residence

Time: 5:30pm

The sun is beginning to set as I finish my way back home. Then I opened the door glad that the trap are all offline. I removed my shoes and went into the living room.

"Dai-chan" They are all in there even With.

"have you decided it?" I asked and they all nodded.

"So what is the answer?"

"We just signed few papers and then were now his legal guardian. He is now your brother, his name will end in Niwa but unless he want's to change it to retain his old name its fine." Mom explained. I'm shocked about it. She handed me a paper that says he's now my brother and etc...\

"Umm, Okay I'll show this to him tomorrow." I happily said.

"Oh and one more thing Dai-chan"

"We're still prepairing a room for him so for the mean time he will sleep with you. Oh and unless he wants to sleep to his mansion... And we removed all the surveillance bugs in your room." Mom wiked her eye. We ate dinner after that.

I made my way to my bedroom, locked the door and arranged my things. My room is messy, but I'm sure that he will be fine here. Afte that I took out my sketch pad and started to draw Satoshi's face.

Then I fell drowsy so decided to stop sketching and prepare to sleep.

I wonder what will be his reaction tomorrow.


End file.
